Hinami's First Experience
by worldcontrol9000
Summary: Hinami wakes up in the middle of the night. She goes looking for Touka, and finds something very... unexpected. Rated M for lemons. Obviously, I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set a short while after Hinami first moves in with Touka. All third person, centering around Hinami's POV. Other italics will be Hinami's thoughts._

It was the middle of the night when Hinami woke up. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, the horrible sound of ripping flesh ringing in her ears. She quickly wiped the tear tracks off her face before they could reach the bed she laid on. She did _not_ want Touka to find out she'd been crying again. She glanced over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 12:14. That meant Touka was probably still up. She had been busy with her homework when Hinami went to bed. Even though that had been over three hours ago, Hinami knew Touka had pulled an all-nighter on more than one occasion. Even if she had finished, she usually spent an hour or two afterwards watching the TV in the living room.

 _Even though she should be training. She's always telling Kaneki off for not working hard enough, but she doesn't really do much herself._

Hinami laid in bed for a few minutes, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. Her dreams would come back in an instant if she did. Quietly, she slid out of her bed and moved towards the door to her room. She walked down the hall towards the living room, hoping to catch Touka there and talk to her about the nightmares.

She did indeed find Touka. What she hadn't expected was what Touka was doing. In all honesty, Hinami didn't really know _what_ Touka was doing. But she knew it was something _she_ shouldn't be seeing. Touka was lying on the couch, which would have been completely normal, if she didn't also have her hands in between her legs. Her panties were down around her ankles, and Hinami noticed she was sliding… _some_ thing in and out of her… "girl area." She was also moaning in time to the in-and-out pattern of her object. As Hinami watched, she suddenly felt an _overwhelming_ urge to touch her _own_ "area." She had no idea what she this feeling was, or why she was feeling it.

As Hinami tried to figure out what to do, she realized that, unconsciously, she _had_ slipped her hand into her panties and was slowly rubbing herself down there.

 _Wha-? What am I doing?! I'm-I'm not supposed to-! T-to… to. Oh… ohhhh... Oh my gosh… This feels so… so_ good _. What is this? What is this feeling? It's… it's_ amazing _!_

Watching Touka do what she was doing and hearing her moans as she did it were too much for Hinami. Suddenly, she felt a rush within her lower regions, and with a very loud, very audible moan, Hinami experienced her first orgasm, her juices squirting from her opening and over her fingers.

At Hinami's cry, Touka was made aware of Hinami's presence. She started, shocked and appalled that Hinami had seen her pleasuring herself. She gave way to full shock when she realized what Hinami had just done.

"H-Hinami! What- Why- What are you doing?!" Touka shrilled. "Are you, _touching_ yourself?! T-to _me_?!"

"I-I'm so sorry Touka! I-I just couldn't sleep and I came out here to see if you were still awake and I saw you doing that and I just had this feeling and-! Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know, I still don't know what you're doing!" Hinami gave way, short of breath from her outburst. Touka sighed.

"I'm not mad Hinami. I'm just kind of embarrassed that you saw me masturbating." She paused. "And I'm also _really_ surprised that you… Well, um…"

 _"Masturbating?" Is that what Touka said? I have no idea what that means… Could she mean what she was doing with that thing?_

"Um…" Hinami said shyly. "T-Touka? What _is_ 'masturbating?'"

Touka blinked.

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain. You never learned about sex did you?" Touka asked. Hinami shook her head. "Right… well, I guess since you just went through this, now is as good a time as any for you to learn at least a little. Come sit down with me."

Hinami sat. She didn't know what was coming, but she _definitely_ didn't expect what came next. Touka suddenly leaned in and kissed Hinami full on the lips. She forced her tongue into Hinami's mouth and began playing with Hinami's tongue. Hinami instinctively started to back up, but Touka held her in place. As the kiss went on, Hinami started to get the strange feeling again. Finally, Touka broke the kiss to catch her breath.

"T-Touka… what are you-? What is this, this _feeling_? It's so… so _good_ …" Hinami whimpered. Touka cupped her hand on Hinami's cheek.

"The feeling is called 'arousal,' Hinami. It happens when something makes you desire sex. As for what I'm doing, it'll be easier for you to learn if I show you instead of tell you. Just let it happen." Touka began trailing kisses down Hinami's neck, causing the smaller girl to whimper and moan. Once she reached Hinami's collarbone, Touka began to lift Hinami's shirt up and off her body.

"Wh-what are you doing Touka?!" Hinami cried.

"Relax, Hinami. Sex is something that you usually do without clothes on."

Hinami bit her lower lip, still confused, but she allowed Touka to remove her shirt. Touka then removed Hinami's pants, leaving the smaller girl in only her dripping wet panties. She then took off her own shirt and skirt, leaving herself in just a bra. Touka glanced down at where Hinami's opening was, hidden behind the soaked cloth of her panties.

"This is something that happens when a girl is really aroused," Touka said, gesturing to Hinami's panties. "The juices come from your vagina." She thought for a moment. "Well, actually, a more common term is 'pussy.' Just use that instead."

 _So the juices are normal? They come from my… 'pussy' whenever I feel 'aroused'…_

Before Hinami could follow her train of thought any further, Touka unclasped her bra and let it drop. Hinami's train of thought completely derailed. Touka's breasts were perfectly round, and her nipples were hardened. Hinami realized that the latter could be said about herself (though her own breasts were hardly even developed yet). She decided this must be a result of her arousal as well.

Touka reached down and pinched Hinami's nipples between her fingers. Hinami gave a little squeal, which made Touka pinch slightly harder.

 _Uhh… this hurts, but… it feels good too!_

Touka lowered herself down and took one of Hinami's nipples in her mouth. She began sucking on it, while rubbing and pulling the other. Hinami began to moan loudly.

"Ahh… T-Touka… Don't stop… H-harder, please… ahh…"

Touka complied, doubling her efforts on Hinami's small breasts. Hinami moaned even louder. She was aware of the rushing feeling returning, but this time she welcomed it. When it came, it hit her twice as hard as the first time. With a moan, she had her second orgasm.

Touka leaned back and looked down at Hinami's wet panties. "That," she said, "is what's know as an 'orgasm.' When you say that it's happening, say you're 'cumming,' and you 'came.' Got that?" Hinami nodded in understanding. "Good," Touka said. She flashed Hinami a sly grin. "Because you're about to do it again."

Before Hinami had time to reply to this, Touka slipped off Hinami's panties, revealing her soaking, virgin snatch. Slowly, deliberately, Touka crawled down Hinami's body until her head was at Hinami's pussy. Glancing up at Hinami's face, she gave the younger girl a smile and began to lick her opening.

Immediately, Hinami felt electricity running through her body. This feeling outdid everything else she had just experienced. Touka slowly swirled her tongue around inside of Hinami's pussy, being sure to hit the most sensitive spots. As she did so, Hinami's moans grew louder and louder.

 _This is amazing! I-I can feel that rush coming again! I'm-I'm cumming!_

"T-Touka! I'm-!" Hinami's juices suddenly squirted out into Touka's waiting mouth. She licked up as much of Hinami's juices as possible and crawled her way back up Hinami's body, until the young girl's face was even with her own.

"How was that Hinami?" Touka asked. "Felt even better, didn't it?" Hinami nodded, unable to speak due to sudden exhaustion.

"You're probably tired out, huh? Why don't we both go get some rest. You can sleep with me tonight."

She helped Hinami to her feet. The smaller girl nearly fell over, her trembling legs barely able to support her weight. The twosome walked down the hall and reached Touka's room. Once in bed, Hinami curled up to Touka, pressing her face against the older girl's chest.

 _That was…_ amazing _. I never knew such strong feelings existed! … I wonder if Touka could give me another… 'lesson' sometime…_

Hinami grinned at this thought, and she knew that she would be able to sleep peacefully tonight.

 _Hey! This is the author here. So, this story was pretty… 'interesting' to write. Being a guy, I don't know what it feels like for a girl during sex, so that was somewhat of a struggle. But if you liked it, leave a review! I might write more chapters for this if people want it, so if you're interested, let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A lot of you have been waiting a long time, and it's about to pay off. The second and final chapter of Hinami x Touka is here! Enjoy!_

"Touka! I'm back from school!" Hinami shut the front door behind her, kicking off her shoes. She walked down the hallway and peered into the living room. Touka was sitting on the couch, textbooks open and papers scattered over the coffee table in front of her. She looked at Hinami with tired eyes.

"Hey Hinami," she said weakly. "How was school today?"

"It was fine," replied Hinami. "Wow, you look _really_ tired, Touka."

Touka yawned. "Gee, thanks. I'm fine, I've just been studying all day. I've got a big test tomorrow and I can't afford to fail it."

"Maybe you should take a break. You can keep studying later. I brought some _anpan_ for us to share."

Touka's eyes lit up. "Ooohh! Alright, come sit with me." She cleared a space on the table and patted the couch next to her.

Hinami skirted around the table and sat next to Touka, pulling the _anpan_ out of her bag and setting them down on the table. Touka grabbed the TV remote from the edge of the table and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. The girls reached over and took a bun each. Touka let out another big yawn and stretched her back, arching it and raising her arms into the air. The motion caused her chest to press against her button-down, a sight Hinami didn't miss.

 _Whoa… Touka's boobs are so big! I wonder when mine will look like that. I... wonder how they feel…_

Hinami started to think about the "lesson" Touka had given her a couple of weeks ago. She pictured Touka's nude form in her mind, desire building in her chest. A blush began to spread across her face as she imagined doing even more with Touka.

"Hinami?" Touka said, interrupting her thoughts. Hinami lifted her gaze to meet Touka's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Touka asked, a playful grin spreading over her face.

Hinami's blush deepened. "Oh! U-Um I was just thinking to myself, I wasn't looking at anything!"

Touka laughed. She turned on the couch to face Hinami and scooted closer to the petite girl. "You know, if you want to look, you can just ask."

"R-Really?" she whimpered. Touka nodded.

Hinami's blush deepened. "Um, o-ok," she stammered. "C-Can I see y-your boobs Touka?"

In response, Touka began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her round breasts, held up with a purple bra. She slipped her arms out of her sleeves and let her shirt fall to the floor. Reaching back, she unclipped her bra, stripped it off and cast it to the side, letting her boobs hang free. Hinami stared at Touka's beautiful hills. She could feel heat building deep inside her.

"How's this Hinami? How about a closer look?" Touka teased. She got up on her knees and shuffled even closer, bringing her breasts right up to Hinami's face.

 _Wow, Touka is so sexy! My heart is racing! This time though, I wanna her feel good too. To do that, I'm gonna have to try taking the lead!_

Hinami brought her hands up and grabbed Touka's waist, elicting a gasp from the older girl. She pulled gently and fell onto her back, bringing Touka down on top of her, her breasts hanging over Hinami's face. Wrapping her arms around Touka's waist to keep her in place, Hinami latched onto Touka's nipple with her mouth.

"Ah! Hinami, w-what are you-? Oh! Fuck, yes! Don't stop!"

Hinami sucked vigorously, gently grazing Touka's hardened nipple with her teeth. She brought down an arm to grab Touka's other breast and started massaging it. Her boob was incredibly soft, and yet had a nice firmness to it.

 _Wow… This is way different from mine. It's almost like a pillow!_

"Ah! H-Hinami! Pinch my nipple!"

Hinami complied, grabbing Touka's nipple between her fingers and gently squeezing. This drew a wonderful moan from Touka, and inspired Hinami to give a gently tug.

"Hiiiiii! Hnnn! Fuck, fuck! Ah!"

Hinami dropped her assault on Touka's chest, taking deep breaths. Her attacks on Touka's breasts had left her both breathless and aroused.

"Hinami," Touka said, sounding just as out of breath as Hinami felt. "That was fantastic."

Hinami blushed again. "Well, I had a great teacher." Touka grinned once again.

"Come with me," said Touka, sitting up. "I have some things that'll make us feel even better in my room."

Hinami blinked. "O-Ok."

 _Even better? What could possibly make this_ better _?_

The girls got up from the couch and walked to Touka's room.

"Hinami, take off your clothes and get on the bed. The stuff's in here."

Touka opened the closet door and bent down to look through some bins on the floor, giving Hinami a nice glimpse of her panties under her short skirt. Hinami unbuttoned her school shirt, dropping it to the floor and revealing a bright pink sports bra. She slipped it over her head, her tiny breasts bouncing as she wiggled around. She then pulled her skirt down around her ankles, kicking it away. Her pink panties received the same treatment, and Hinami sat her nude butt on the soft sheets of the bed.

"Here we go," said Touka, pulling a large shoebox out from the closet. She set it on the bed next to Hinami and, in one motion, pulled her skirt and panties down together, showing off her trimmed purple bush.

"Alright Hinami, why don't you look in the box and pick whatever you wanna use."

"You want me to pick?" asked Hinami as she tenderly removed the top of the shoebox. "I don't even know about any of- oh!"

Inside the box, there was an assortment of plastic objects. They were all very different from each other, though most of them shared one key detail.

 _These are… fake penises? Are we supposed to put these inside of ourselves?_

"Touka, what are these things?"

Touka sat on the other side of the box. "These are called sex toys, or dildos. They make sex even better," she said with a knowing smile.

Hinami looked back into the box. She rooted through the different dildos and sex toys and finally pulled out a dildo with fabric straps attached to it.

"Is this one okay Touka?"

"Ooohh, good choice," replied Touka, standing up and taking the toy from Hinami. "This is called a strap-on. One girl puts it on and uses it to fuck the other." She stepped into a straps and pulled the strap-on up to her waist, tying off the ends of the straps to keep it in place. "Here Hinami, lay down and I'll show you how it works."

Hinami blanched. "Th-That thing's gonna go inside my pussy? Its way too big!"

Touka giggled. "Don't worry, you'll stretch to fit it. I'll be really gentle, okay?"

Hinami gulped. "O-Okay Touka."

She leaned back, propping herself up with her elbows so she could see. Touka put her hands on Hinami's knees and gently spread her legs, allowing her a good look at Hinami's small cunt. She aligned the strap-on with Hinami's pussy, teasing the small girl's sensitive opening with the tip.

"Nghh! T-Touka, don't tease it like that!"

"Heh, alright, alright. Okay, I'm going to put it in now Hinami. It may hurt a little at first, bit it'll start to feel good really quick. Ready?"

"I-I'm ready."

Touka flashed Hinami a smile before shifting her focus to her snatch. She maneuvered the tip into the opening and slowly pushed the dildo into Hinami's pussy. As it entered, Hinami gasped and breathed deeply, feeling her walls stretch for the first time around this large object. Suddenly, Touka's progress was stopped, and Hinami could feel the artificial dick pressing against a very sensitive spot.

"Ah! T-Touka, that hurts!"

"It's okay Hinami," Touka said, taking Hinami's hands in hers. "This is going to hurt a little. It's called 'popping your cherry.' It'll only hurt for a second, okay?"

"O-Okay Touka."

Touka stared into Hinami's eyes as she gave a short, quick thrust with her hips. Hinami gripped Touka's hands tightly as a shriek escaped her lips. The pain was sharper than a knife, but it gradually dulled down. Hinami felt a sensation of a warm liquid leaking out of her pussy.

"T-Touka, am I-?"

"You're bleeding, but don't worry. It's normal, and it'll get better soon. Luckily, you only have to go through this part once. Let me know when it stops hurting, okay?"

"Okay Touka."

The two girls remained motionless for a few moments as Hinami's pain receeded. Soon, Hinami took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready now Touka."

"Okay. I'm going to start moving now. In and out, nice and slow."

True to her word, Touka began pumping into Hinami at an incredibly slow pace. Hinami felt her walls stretch and squeeze as the cock moved in and out. Touka gradually picked up the pace, and Hinami began feeling a much different sensation from when she was first penetrated. As Touka sped up, the dildo rubbed against some sensitive places deep within Hinami, and every time it hit one of those spots, an electric shock would go through the small girl's body.

"Ah, Touka, th-that feels so good!"

"I told you it would," Touka replied with a grin. "But the fun's just getting started."

Before Hinami could ask what she mean by that, Touka suddenly grabbed Hinami's waist and pulled her into the next thrust, forcing the cock even deeper into her.

"Hya! T-Touka, that's too rough! Hnn! Ah!"

Touka continued her sudden attack, and brought her hands up to Hinami's small chest, where she pulled and twisted her small nipples.

"Hiiiiii! Touka! I'm gonna c-cum!"

"Do it! Cum for me Hinami!"

With a loud moan, Hinami squirted all over the dildo and Touka's hips. Touka slowed to a stop and slipped the strap-on out of Hinami's pussy.

"So, how was that?" she asked.

"That was great," Hinami replied breathlessly. She reached out, took Touka's hand, and pulled the taller girl onto the bed with her.

In as sensual a voice as she could muster, she whispered into Touka's ear, "Now its my turn to make you scream."

Touka blinked, surprise, amusement, and arousal fighting for dominance on her face. Finally, arousal won and a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Okay, little girl," she said with a gleam in her eye. "Let's see if your bite matches your bite."

Hinami grinned back at Touka and snatched the shoebox from the edge I the bed. She rooted through the various sex toys, and finally pulled out an extra long dildo with heads on both ends.

"Ooooohhh, you think you can get me with that one, huh?" asked Touka. "Well, come and get me," she said as she spread her legs wide, showing off the pink folds of her pussy.

Hinami positioned one head of the dildo right at Touka's opening, and arranged herself so the other tip was at her own pussy. Gently, she speared herself on the cock, managing to get about a third of it in. Then, she slowly pushed the other end into Touka, elicting a long, low moan from her as the rod scraped against her insides. Hinami pushed this end too a third of the way in. Touka raised herself up a bit, and the two girls held their hips up in the air, connected at the pussies by the plastic cock, ready to begin thrusting.

"Touka?"

"Yeah Hinami?"

"I love you."

A deep blush spread across Touka's face. "I-I love you too Hinami," she said sheepishly.

Hinami smiled. Then she thrust her hips forward, pushing the dildo deeper into both of them. They gasped in unison, feeling the rod graze their deepest places and feeling each other's pussies tremble in pleasure.

"N-No fair Hinami," muttered Touka. "You gotta let me know if you're gonna do that, dummy."

"S-Sorry Touka. L-Let's do it together. On three, okay? One… two…!"

On three, they both slammed their hips forward, shoving the whole length of the dildo inside themselves and crashing their lower lips together. They each let out a little shriek as the dildo reached all the way to their wombs, kissing their entrances. The girls slowly pulled back, only to push again. They settled into a rythm, smacking their cunts together as they fucked each other with their dildo. They could feel each other's pleasure reverberating through the plastic, which heightened their own experience. Hinami rubbed her clit while Touka sucked on her own nipple. The scent of their sweat and juices mingled, creating an aroma of love and lust.

"Touka, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too Hinami! I-I'm cumming too!"

"We're cumming together!"

With one final thrust and a two screams in perfect harmony, Hinami and Touka came simultaneously, their juices mingling and soaking into the sheets. The girls panted, their bodies hot and their lust sated. Touka backed up to allow the dildo to come out, then pulled it out of Hinami as well and tossed it onto the floor. Hinami sounds around on the bed to lie side by side with Touka.

"That was the best, Touka," she panted.

"You got that right Hinami," replied Touka. "You did great! You've caught on so quickly."

Hinami smiled. Then she caressed Touka's cheek with her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced and twirled for a long while before they broke for air.

"So, are you still tired Touka?"

Touka laughed. "Exhausted, actually. How about we take a nap before dinner?" She put her arm around Hinami's waist and pulled the small girl into an embrace on the bed.

"That sounds nice," Hinami agreed as a yawn escaped her mouth. "That was pretty tiring, actually."

"Heh. Well, you know what they say. 'Practice makes perfect,'" Touka said with a wink.

Hinami laughed. "So, does this make us…" she paused and looked away shyly, then looked back up at Touka's face with her big, round eyes. "G-Girlfriends?"

Touka blushed at the innocent passion in Hinami's eyes. "Of course. You think I'm gonna let such a skilled girl get away?"

Hinami laughed again. "I'm glad," she said with a yawn. "'Night," she said as she drifted off.

"'Night Hinami," whispered Touka, as she too drifted off into sleep, still curled together with her new lover.

 _All right! Was that an ending or what? This was a really great story to write, and I gotta thank you all for reading! A very special shout out to TheRandomReader7, who showed me that people actually still cared about my old works. I've been inspired to write even more, so I gotta thank you for that bud! This one's for you! Anyway, if you liked this, leave a review and maybe check out some of my other works! Thanks again, peace!_


End file.
